Love for the Unloveable
by xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx
Summary: Set in the 1940s when the Opera Populaire has been purchased by Christine and Raule's son and daughter-in-law. Their daughter-Vanessa-has no idea what awaits her in the Opera Populaire. M for future chapters reveiws are welcome
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Vanessa. Vanessa Victome de Chagny to be precise. I've lived in Paris for the majority of my life. I'm nineteen now and my parents have decided to buy an old Opera house. It was beat up and looked like it hadn't seen the touch of a human hand in years. Maybe it was just me, but there was something oddly creepy about this place. Warning after warning from my grandmother came before her passing. She told my father not to buy the building, but he was stubborn and wouldn't believe her. But I did. Inside this building, inside the Opera Populaire, was a ghost. The Phantom of the Opera. 


	2. Chapter 1: In Sleep He Sang to Me

Chapter 1: In Sleep He Sang to Me

One, two, three, one, two, three, the tempo continued. I watched as girl after girl auditioned for the lead in the opera my elder brother was directing. It was going to be the one that made people want to watch an opera again. It would bring the place back to life with no fear of some silly opera ghost. Perhaps he was right and there was no ghost or phantom, but I wasn't one to take chances.

"No, no, no, a thousand times no!" my mother shouted, ripping me from my thoughts. I looked up from my seat in the audiance to see her yelling at one of the girls. She was a very strict woman, and often very scary.

"Mother, what on Earth are you yelling about now?" I asked, approaching the stage.

"Opera Ghost this, Opera Ghost that," she fumed. "There is no Opera Ghost! I'm tired of hearing about if from all of you!" She looked back at the girls who were auditioning before storming off the stage, cursing in Italian. I rolled my eyes and wandered off into the depths of the Opera.

It was a creepy building, there was no doubt in my mind about that, but that didn't mean there was any Phantom. And even if there was, he was older than grandmother so he'd be long since dead. My grandmother was Christine Daae, or after she got married it would be Christine Victome de Chagny. She always told me stories about her time in the Opera Populaire. I always loved to listen to her crazy stories about secret tunnels and hidden doors. Mother and Father told me she was going senile with her old age, but I believed her. Grandfather had vouched for more than one of her stories. I always listened intently, hoping they were real. The stories she told me always had the same characters. A beautiful woman and a lonely man. The woman, my grandmother. The man, the Phantom of the Opera. She told me his voice was the most beautiful she had ever heard, but his brilliance was corrupted by his hatred for the world. "I will find this Phantom someday, Grandmother," I would tell her as she finished her tales. "I will show him love and compassion. I will do what you could not." Grandmother would look at me with a tired look and smile as she grabbed my hand. The last thing she would say before she fell asleep was the always the same. "My dear Vanessa, do not say such foolish things. You will lose if you chose to play the games of the Phantom of the Opera.

Night came and everyone was told to go to bed. My room was grandmother's old dressing room. I sat on my bed and looked at the mirror she had told me was a secret door. The thought of someone watching me was enough to make me shiver with fear. I draped a blanket over the mirror as I changed from my dress to my night gown. I uncovered the mirror to be met with my own face, as I had hoped. I let out a sigh of relief and returned to my bed. There was only a small amount of electricity in my room, seeing as how there wasn't a lot in the building itself. It wasn't completely finished yet, but it was hoped to be finished by the time my brother's Opera was to be preformed.

I tossed around my bed for what seemed like hours, unable to fall asleep. I had this feeling I was being watched. I stared at the mirror more times than I should have, hoping there was a wall behind it. I only hoped there was. Out of my own curiosity I approached the mirror and tapped it, listening for a hallow sound. I heard none. This eased my worries enough to fall asleep.

I deampt about my grandmother that night. Her face smiled at my as I longed for it to now. There were so many things I wanted to tell her, to ask her. She sang to me and called me Little Lottie like grandfather had so many times. She told me stories I had already heard and continued to sing like the angel she once was. In the middle of one of her songs, he voice was replaced by that of a man. Though my grandmother's lips moved, it was not her voice that came out. The voice was beautiful, like nothing I had ever heard before. It seemed to be a lullaby. Suddenly, my grandmother disappeared and I was left in a dark room with nothing but a mirror. I gazed into it and saw a man, he was singing. He reached his hand out for me. As I was about to take it, I was rudely awoken by my brother. I gazed at the mirror on the opposite side of my room, remembering my dream. He was there, I just knew he was. I had to make sure though. I had to find proof though, I had to be sure.


	3. Chapter 2: He's there, The Phantom of th

Chapter 2: He's There, The Phantom of the Opera

I dared not speak of my dream to anyone. No one would understand anyway. There had to be a reason for it. Especially since I'd been having the same dream for a little over a week now. Each night it was be the same song, the same man, the same everything. My grandmother's voice would fill my ears with her music only to be taken over by the man in the mirror. I would always wake up when he offered his hand. It was enough to drive me to the point of insanity.

"Vanessa!" my mother's voice called, pulling me from my thoughts. She was looking at me from on the stage.

"Yes, Mother dear?" I asked.

"Get up here and show these talentless girl how to sing," she instructed. The girls looked insulted, but as I always had I reassured them that my mother was a very cruel woman but she meant well. I reluctantly made my way onto the stage and gazed at my brother, waiting for him to instruct me to sing. I wasn't sure what compelled me to do so, but I began singing the lullaby the man in my dreams sang to me. I tried to remember the notes and the pitches, stopping every now and then to correct myself. I looked at my mother when I finished to see her as speechless as the girls behind her. I smiled awkwardly before excusing myself.

I roamed the halls of the opera, not really sure where I was going or what I would do once I got there. I had to think. I had learned a song mearly by hearing every night in my dreams. I could still hear it vividly as I stood in an unmarked hall. I looked up and found I was in the lobby of the opera. I tried to remember how I got there. I sat on the stairs, my knees pressed tightly to my chest. I stared at the glossy floor and softly sang the song of my dreams. I soon realized I wasn't alone. There was a man's voice singing with me. I stopped and the voice did as well. I continued and so did they. I began roaming around, trying to figure out where the singing was coming from.

"Where are you?" I asked, interrupting my song suddenly. The voice stopped too and I could hear rushed footsteps. They were running away. I huffed out and exasperated breath and picked my dress up to run after them. After running for what seemed like forever, I heard a door slam shut behind me. I turned and saw a few ropes swaying from a sudden gust of wind. I approached the swaying ropes and realized there was a false wall. I gently touched it and the door fell open. I swallowed my fear and entered the room. It was lit by torches and the ground was lightly moist. I heard more footsteps and proceded to fallow them. I had to find out who the mysterious singer was.

I was careful where I walked, making sure not to fall into one of the traps my grandmother had told me were there. I knew that somewhere down here was the home of the Opera Ghost. I soon came to a lake entwined into a maze around pillars that supported the floor of the opera. I imagined there would be a boat of some sort, but here wasn't. Whoever lived down here-if anyone did-had obviously taken the boat. There was no way across. Unless I . . . no, that was foolish. I couldn't possibly swim across. What if there were fish in the water. That was simply something I couldn't do. My adventure would have to wait until the boat had returned.  
"From the top!" my mother shouted. The girls continued singing the same scale over, and over, and over. I was getting a headache listening to them. Maybe they needed the man in the mirror to teach them to sing. I listened through the painful singing, cringing when a note was hit wrong. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. It had been only a day since my encounter with the angelic voice, and I longed for it to return. I had to know who it was, I just had to. I went to my room and stared the mirror. If there was really an Opera Ghost. I began singing the song, hoping someone would sing back. It was probably just my imagination when I heard the singing in the lobby. There was never anyone there.

I turned to leave an thought I heard singing. I turned to look at the mirror and swore I saw a face. I saw their lips move in sync with the notes and their face shaped into a pained look. Was this my imagination again? There was no way it could be real, right? I approached the mirror and put my hand to the glass, and the man put his hand against mine. He was so young, his face looking to be only a few years older than me.

"Is it really you?" I asked, my face full of wonder and anticipation. "Are you really the Phantom of the Opera?" He stopped singing and looked at me. All he did was smile before turning and disappearing. I didn't tell anyone about what I had seen. I wasn't going to betray the Phantom when he trusted to reveal himself to me. They would all think I was crazy anyway. 


	4. Chapter 3: Music of the Night

Chapter 3: Music of the Night

The Phantom didn't visit me often. He only came once in a while when he felt like it. He wasn't like Grandmother had described him. He didn't do anything to the set, nothing to the cast, he didn't even leave notes or ask that Box 5 be left open. It was quite strange. I wondered if the person in the Opera and the man my grandmother described were the same person. The Phantom I knew didn't seem like the kind of person to do such things. Well, at least I didn't think so until it came time for my brother's latest Opera to debute.

"Places, places!" My brother shouted. "Come one people, we've only a few hours left for rehearsal!" Tonight was going to be 'the best production the Opera Populaire would ever see' acording to my brother. He had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off for the past few days and I couldn't help but find it ammusing. I sat in the backstage and watched everyone run around, the balletrina's practice, and the newest diva sing unecissarily high notes. I decided to take a trip upstairs and watch from a bird's eye view. The men up there were more than happy to show me the best spot to watch. They were all quite friendly, perhaps too friendly. I could have swore I felt at least one make a grab for my rear. I shuddered at the thought of one of those men touching me.

I watched intently as the balletrina's danced about and the other members of the cast pranced around and sang their parts. I couldn't help but hum a few of the songs to myself, as I knew them all from watching the practices. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and assumed it was just one of the workers until I heard the sound of a cape cutting through the air. I looked in the direction of the sound but saw nothing. I tried to find what was there, but I couldn't find anything.

"Hello?" I asked, softly. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I felt as though someone was watching me, making a chill run down my spine. He was here.

I heard something snap and turned my head to see a piece of the set collapse. I covered my mouth, not only to stop the scream that wanted to come out, but the laugh that was hiding in my throat as well. I quickly rushed to the floor to make sure everyone was okay. There was a loud ruckus and everyone was rushing about franticly.

"What in God's name was that?" My mother asked, looking up at the men working the set.

"It wasn't us, M'Lady," one said. "The rope just snapped."

"Fix it!" Mother shouted angerly. I couldnt help but snicker as I made my way off the stage. I felt something crack under my foot and looked down to see a letter under my foot with a broken wax seal. I opened it and read it carefully.

Good Evening, My good Monsieurs,  
I am writting this note to let you know that The Phantom of the Opera has indeed returned. I know you all must have missed me greatly, but it was the fate you let yourself fall pray to when you intruded in my Opera. As I instructed so many years ago, Box 5 be left empty for me and my monthly salary of 25,000 francs be payed to me. If my conditions are not met, then a dissaster far more terrible will occur.  
OG

I smiled inwardly and quickly gave the note to my mother. Needless to say she was outraged. 'There is no Opera Ghost!' she insisted over and over. The production continued as planned and Box 5 was indeed left open by my father's orders. The opera was beautiful and a boquet of red roses with black ribbons was given to the cast. After the opera was over I rushed to my room and peered into the mirror. I ran my fingers over the creases, knowing there had to be to open it. I peered through the darkness of the mirror and saw his face gaze down at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I always knew you were real," I said. "Mother and Father said Grandmother Christine was a liar, but I knew her stories were true." He looked at me confused for a moment before placing his hand on the glass above mine. He began to sing the lullaby, not meeting my gaze like he normally did. I questioned if this was the same Phantom as the one my dear grandmother had told me about. He looked too young to have known my grandmother.

"Do you know her? My grandmother I mean," I asked, looking at him during his song. He looked at me before turning away.

"Please don't go!" I pleaded. "Please, I just want to know if you are the same Phantom my grandmother told me stories of." He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. He looked down in defeat before placing his hand on the wall next to him. There must have been a secret switch because the mirror opened like a door. He continued walking and I chased after him. He lead me to the lake and gestured for me to get into the boat. I did and he hopped in behind me. I sat still, not knowing what I should do. We eventually came to a misty area with candles everywhere. He helped me out, but went straight to an organ that sat a few feet away. I approached him and sat in the empty space next to him on his bench. He looked at me before he began to play the music of the lullaby. I sang and he watched me. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.

"I knew your grandmother, yes," he said finally. That was the first thing I'd ever him actually say and not just sing. He stood up and walked past me to a group of mirrors covered by curtains.

"I loved her, but she left for Rauol," he continued. "I avoided the law for years but I could never stay away from here. This has been my home since I was was a child. Here is where my music is, my life, my art." He looked at me before walking away and turn into a room. I fallowed him and saw him sitting in a swan shaped bed. He had his head in his hands and appeared to be breathing heavily. I approached him and lightly touched his shoulder, making him jump slightly. I sat next to him, my hand not leaving his shoulder.

"I've wanted to meet you all my life," I admitted. "Ever since Grandmother told me her first story of the Opera Populaire, I've wanted to meet this mysterious Phantom who lurked in the shadows." He looked at me and rested his arms on his legs. I gently began to stroke his hsoulder with my thumb, something I knew he noticed. He looked breifely at my hand before returning to me.  
"You do not know me," he said.

"But I wish to," I said. "I do not fear you. Believe me, please." He chuckled before standing, pulling me with him. He gently grasped my shoulders and brushed his thumb over my slightly exposed shoulders.

"I must return you," he said. "Your parents will worry." He cringed as he said the word 'parent' obviously having some painful attachment to it. I smiled at him and reached up to touch his face, only to make sure he was real. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, conently sighing. I smiled wider and let my fingers linger on his skin as I pulled my hand away. He led me back to the boat and took me to my room. He lingered longer than he should have as I readied myself for bed. He looked at me one last time with an expression I couldn't explain.

"Good night, Vanessa,"

"Good night, Angel of Music," he froze slightly before continuing his journey home. 


	5. Chapter 4: All I Ask

Chapter 4: All I Ask

It had been three months since I went to the Phantom's home. He hadn't taken me there since, but he visted me almost every night. We would talk and we would laugh. It was nice to have someone to talk to aside from my preformace obsessed family. Despite what one may think, he was actually a good listener. He would listen to my stories and I would listen to his. I felt like I knew so much more about him than my grandmother ever did. He was such a kind soul, but so misunderstood. One thing I wanted was to see his face. I wanted to know what was underneath his mask, but if I asked I was afraid he would be angry with me. I restrained from asking as much as I could.

One night he was already in my room when I entered for the night. He stood to greet me like a gentleman, and instantly senced something was wrong. I sat on my bed, with him next to me. I stared at the wall for a moment before breaking down into a flood of tears and sobs. I rested my head on his lap and he stroked my hair to try and calm me. I had never cried in front of him before. I was so ashamed of myself for bearing this on him, I knew he wouldn't want to watch me cry.

"Forgive me," I said. "I don't know what came over me." I sat up and whipped my eyes. The Phantom gently grasped my chin and made me look at him. It was only now that I realised how deep and brown his eyes were. They were beautiful.

"What for?" he asked. I felt the tears return and looked at my lap. He pulled me into a tight embrace and hushed my sobs gently like Grandfather used to do. He was far too kind to be the murderer my family told me he was.

"I know you don't want to see me cry," I said in a hushed tone, hiding my tearstained face in his shirt. He chuckled once, making me look at him. "What's so funny?"

"I am your friend," he said kindly. "I would gladly let you cry on my shoulder if it's what you needed." He whipped my eyes and cupped my face gently. I smiled at him and lightly grasped his hand so it couldn't escape. We stayed like that for what felt like forever until he finally drew me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into the the crook of his neck. I took in his scent for the first time. I tried to imprint the scent in my mind, never wanting to forget it. Water, parchment, ink, ashes, fire, so many things in one that all seemed to go amazingly with one another. I heard him mutter something, but it seemed like it was in a different language. I wanted to ask what he said, but I didn't want to anger him.

Almost as quickly as the embrace had come on, it was over. The Phantom pulled away and stood, facing the mirror. I quickly stood and gripped his shirt-he wasn't wearing his cloak today. He turned to me, a look of utter confusion befell his face. I didn't know what I looked like to him, but I knew it wasn't something he probably wanted to see.

"Please don't go," I pleaded, my voice cracking a little. He turned and looked at me, his face still covered in confusion.  
"I cannot stay," He said. "If I am found-"

"Then stay until I fall asleep," I stated. "Please?" He was reluctant, but he agreed. He sat on the ground next to my bed and started to sing the lullaby I loved so much. He took my hand as he sang and played with my fingers. It tickled a little and I giggled tiredly. He continued singing until I felt as though I would fall asleep. He stopped and stood. I kept my eyes closed so he thought I was sleeping. I felt his gloved hand stroke my face and heard his clothes rustle. I felt his warm breath on my face and his soft lips touch mine breifly before pulling away. I heard him walk to the mirror and close it. When I thought he was far enough away, I sat up and touched my lips. They still tingled from the sensation. I grinned like a school girl before laying down and going to sleep.

Morning came all too quickly, taking me from my Phantom filled dream. In the dream he wore no mask, and was incredibly handsome. We danced and sang and kissed all night. I didn't tell anyone about what had happened, afraid they would go looking for him. I didn't want him to be found. He was mine and mine alone. There was another Opera tonight and as always, there was a letter from the Phantom and his instructions were obeyed. I became bored with watching the rehearsal and decided to explore. I found my way to my father's office, luckily he wasn't there. I looked through all the papers and all the operas that were stored there. I came across one, particularly dusty one and couldn't put it down. I read the title; Don Juan. I read through it quickly, knowing I would read it more in depth tonight.

"Vanessa my dear, what are you doing?" Father's voice asked. I turned quickly, hiding the opera behind my back.

"Nothing, I was just . . . looking for you," I lied. "I was wondering if I could barrow some money. I wanted to go into town for a moment." My father was a gilluble man, always giving his princess what she wanted. I smiled at how he believe my lie, but knew that now I would have to go into town. I took his money and hid the opera in my room. It would be there when I returned.

I bought a new dress as my father had given me more than enough money to. I wore it to the opera and watched in a booth by myself. I was anxious to return to Don Juan and read the music my grandmother had been forced to sing. Once the curtain closed I rushed to my room and locked the door. I turned to see the Phantom looking at me with a confused look. I smiled at him, but remember I was supposed to be asleep last night. I rushed to my dresser and pulled the opera from under my clothing.

"I've found something I'm sure you'd like to see," I said, holding the opera out for him to see. "Perhaps you could teach me the music?" He grabbed the opera and looked at it with a pained look. Oh no, I had upset him. After I had tried so hard not to. He looked at me and I half expected him to scold me, but he didn't. He smiled and handed it back to me.

"Your grandmother told you of this too?" he asked.  
"Once," I admitted. "Will you teach me the music?" She smiled and sat with me on the bed. We practiced for hours until I could feel my throat begin to get sore from all the high notes. My voice eventually did crack and I blushed from embarrassment. The Phantom laughed and assured me it was alright. He set the opera on my bed-side table and looked at me as he often did. I kept thinking about last night when he had kissed me. I wished for him to do it again, but was afraid to ask. My gaze shifted to his mask. Was he truly deformed like grandmother said? I wanted to find out. My fingers twitched, wanting so badly to rip it off.

"Vanessa?" I was ripped from my thoughts. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep again?" I nodded and slipped into my night gown. I had to look over my shoulder a few times to make sure he wasn't peeking at me. I lay in bed and watched as he sat on the ground and played with my fingers. He sings so sweetly I almost forgot it was him.

"Phantom?" I interrupted. He looked at him, still singing as though I had said nothing. "You know my name. May I know yours?" He stopped singing. He looked at my tiny fingers, wrapped in his large ones. He looked at me again, his lips parted slightly.

"Erik," he said finally. I smiled and closed my eyes again as he continued singing. He didn't kiss me this night, only left without a word. But knowing his name would be enough for me now.

That night I dreamt of him again. It was the same as the night before, but this time I knew his name instead of calling him Phantom over and over. He smiled at me and sang to me. I awoke the next morning, my head aching from what I had realized as I slept. I was in love with Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. 


	6. Chapter 5: Paper Faces on Parade

Auther's Note: I've been thinking about drawing out a cover for this and maybe covers for the chapters too. I would put the links at the beginning of the chapters and they would lead to my DeviantArt. If anyone thinks thats a good idea feel free to tell me-preferably in a review-and I'll get out the sketch pad and my trusty pencil.

Chapter 5: Paper Faces on Parade

Erik continued his nightly visits and he continued teaching me the songs from his opera. He always sang me to sleep but I never actually fell asleep. I would always wait for him to kiss me again, but he never did. He'd just sing, play with my fingers, and leave. I was losing any hope that he had feelings for me. Tonight was another opera, one that I particularly didn't like. My mother had forced me to watch another practice before the production. I wasn't paying attention, unable to keep my mind on the opera. I decided to sit behind the stage and just watch. I heard paper flutter down next to me and looked up to see his cape flutter away. I grinned and picked up the note. I assumed it would read the same as it always did so I just gave it to my mother. She read it before widenning her eyes and looking at me.

"Christopher!" she shouted for my father. "Paulo! Both of you get in here now!" My brother and father soon entered the room with confused looks. Mother handed Father the note and his face soon matched that of my mother's.

"Vanessa, my dear," my fathers voice said. "Do you know who sent this?" I smiled inwardly.

"The Phantom of the Opera," I said.

"Yes, well, this 'phantom' wants you to sit in Box 5 tonight," my mouth parted slightly, not really sure why. I took the note and read it over and over. Opera, diva, box . . . oh no. He wanted me to sit in Box 5, like Father said. I felt my heart skip. What in Gods name was Erik thinking?

Despite the protest of my brother, I sat in Box 5 and watched the opera. I expected to be joined any moment, but I wasn't. Why would Erik tell me to sit in his box if he wasn't going to sit with me? What was his plan? I didn't know, so I just sat there and watched the rest of the opera with my mouth shut. After it was over I didn't feel like going to my room so I went up to the roof. Grandmother told me that was where her and Grandfather first annouched their love for one another, and I only hoped it would make Erik tell me he loved me too. I walked around and looked at all the statues, hoping that he would come out of the shadows and say something. He didn't. I sat at the edge of the roof with my legs hanging over the edge and looked at the city below me. I let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the stars. I started singing the song Erik and I had been practicing. It sounded much better when he sang with me, but beggers couldn't be choosers.

Growing tired, I made my way off the roof and to my room. Strangely though, it was locked. I assumed it was either my father or mother who did it. They had a tendancy to do that in the night. I made my way to my brother's room so he could let me in with his key. They didn't trust me with my own. I knocked on his door, but received no answer. He was probably on a date with that stupid sopranno he hired. I huffed out a breath and walked down the halls to mother and father's room. They didn't answer either. Great, not only was my room locked, Erik had probably come and gone thinking I had skipped out on out meeting on purpose. Now I had to find somewhere to sleep. Maybe I could just go find a passageway and stay with Erik tonight. No, that was a stupid idea. Or was it? I mean, we were friends so he'd understand, right? I settled on the idea and found a door to enter the catacolmbs. Lucky for me, his boat was there so he must have been out and about. I sat  
and waited for him.

"What are you doing down here?" I heard, waking me. I must have fallen asleep. I looked up to see Erik looming over me. I smiled at him and got to my feet.

"I was locked out of my room and needed somewhere to sleep," I said, a little embarassed. "I thought maybe I could stay with you tonight?" The last part was more a question than anything else. He crossed his arms and covered his face with his hand. Oh no, I'd done it again. Why was I so good at making him angry? Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his boat. I smiled inwardly as he took me to his home.

"I'll take you back before morning," he said. "I trust you know where my room is." I nodded and looked at the floor, half hoping he would share the bed with me. But that was an inapropriate thing to ask, expecially when I wasn't even fully sure he had feelings for me. He sat at his organ and began playing the lullaby like he did the last time I was here. I smiled and stood behind him. He looked up at me, not saying a word. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck and gently rubbed his shoulders. He tenced up at my touch. I began softly singing the words, making him look at me.

"You really are Christine's granddaughter, aren't you?" he asked suddenly. I laughed a little and sat next to him.

"Did you ever doubt me?" He smiled that golden smile I loved so much. I placed my hand on his on the keyboard. He looked at me, his smiled lightly fading. I reached up and cupped his face gently, my fingers twitching resisting the urge to pull off the mask that hid him from me. I wanted so badly to know what he was hiding from me. He closed his eyes and stiffened when my grip shifted to the corner of his mask. He was afraid I was going to take it off. He was really afraid.

"I wont be afraid," I whispered, curling my fingers under it. He closed his eyes tightly as I ripped it off. I gasped and covered my mouth, unable to find any words. He kept his eyes shut, probably not wanting to see my expression. I set the mask on his organ and rached out to touch him. His breath caught in his throat as our skin collided. He was so warm against my cold fingers. He opened his eyes slowly but quickly stood and replaced my hand with his mask. He walked away in the direction of his room and I fallowed him.

"Erik wait," I said. "You don't have to run from me, I'm not afraid o-"

"Silence!" He shouted, turning to me. "You may not be afraid but you are repulced by what lie under this mask! You are just like your grandmother in everyway! A beautiful voice, but a hidden fear for the monster I am!" His breath was ragid and I simply stood my ground. How could I convince him that I wasn't disgusted? Was there a way for me to tell him I wasn't afraid? I approached him, but he stepped away. I stepped forward, and he moved away. He eventually backed up so much he had himself cornered between me and his bed.

"I was awake that night," I told him. "I always am. I never fall asleep until you leave, hoping that you might kiss me again." He looked at me a little shocked. I reached for his mask and pulled it off, despite his protests. I looked at his and held it tightly in my hand. He wasn't what my dreams portrayed, but he was still a handsome man. I stepped forward and rested my hands on his chest. He looked at me a little timid as I got closer and finally filled the space between us and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at me as though I was a ghost. I simply smiled and wrapped him in my arms, absent mindedly dropping the mask on the satin sheets that dorned his bed. I wrapped him in an embrace and held him tightly. He was hesitant at first but held me too. He pulled away and looked at me, still a little confused. I giggled a little and gently cupped his face.

"Erik I . . ." I hesitated. "I love you. I won't leave you like Grandmother did, I promise." Erik smiled and let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," He told me. "There will be a man who has a normal face that will tell you he loves you and you will leave, just like Christine." I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. He seemed confused as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He was hesitant but kissed me back with more passion I ever thought possible. He held me tighltly and slightly picked me up off my feet before, making me kick my feet up slightly. He pulled away reluctantly and set me down, looking at me as though he expected me not to be there. I smiled at him and he at me.

"I love you, Vanessa," He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"And I love you, Erik," He pulled me into a tight, but gentle embrace. I spent the night with him and as promissed, he returned me before anyone had a chance to notice I was gone.


	7. Chapter 6: A Brave Young Suiter

Auther's Note: I know some of you are probably confused about the age difference between Erik and Vanessa. Well, if you've ever read the books you'd know that Erik is not French, he's Persian. In this story Erik is an old man in age but he looks like the young man he was when he knew Christine. I know it's confusing, but I intend on writting a sequal to this in Eriks point of view. So please just bear with me for now and all your questions will eventually be answered.

Chapter 6: A Brave Young Suiter

"No, no, no, no!" Mother shouted. I hadn't even asked her what I was going to yet. Perhaps she could read my mind and already knew, but there was no way she could possibly. I was of course going to ask if I could try out for the new production Paulo was putting on. I had been practicing with Erik for months and I'd watched all these operas go by being sung by this stupid soprano who hit uneeded high notes. True, it was Erik who told me she was terrible, but it was entirely true.

"Mother, please, I want to try out for the opera," I told her. "I've been practicing with a great teacher. I know I can do better than your diva!" I looked to the girl and she seemed ot be insulted, which she should have been because that's how I meant it. Mother gave me an angered look, but reluctantly agreed. I looked to my brother who instructed me to sing. I happily sang the song from Don Juan Erik and I had been practicing.

"That's not even for this opera," the diva said. I glared at her, bitting my tongue as not to shout at her.

"You're still an amazing singer, my dear," Mother said. "It is by your brother's will that you be the new star." I looked to my brother, my eyes pleading. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"I cannot go against an amazing voice," he said. "I'm sure the phantom would agree." He looked around, hoping nothing would fall on him. I looked at the diva and smirked evily, knowing I had won. She stormed off the stage, shouting loudly and very angerly. I wrapped my brother in a tight hug before rushing off to tell Erik. He was already waiting for me in my room. Nothing was said, I already knew he was aware. He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around before looking deeply into my eyes. He kissed me briefly before returning to the mirror.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me.

"I have a note to write," he said. "I'll return tonight, my love." I smiled and exited the room to continue my day.

Mother had insisted we go shopping to make up for her not believing in me. I never really speant any time with my mother as she was always so busy. I really didn't like shopping as much as she did, I would rather just stay home with Erik. He was all that seemed to matter lately. There were times I even knew he was fallowing me around the opera house. After spending all say with my mother I was told to practice once with the leading man. I didn't want to, but I was part of this production so I had to bite my tongue and do it. I stood in the middle of the stage, waiting for the que my brother was going to give.

"Ah, here's the man!" Paulo said, gesturing behind me. I turned and dropped my jaw. Behind me stood one of the most beautiful men I had ever met. I had to erase those thoughts out of my head, knowing I couldn't do that to Erik. He stood next to me and began singing with me. His voice was beautiful too. I tried to concentrate on the song and pictured Erik next to me. It was easier to sing when I saw him next to me instead of this random man. When the song was over I made my way to my room but was stopped by the man.

"I'm Pioter," he said, I noted the Polish accent he had. "You have a very good voice. I look forward to preforming with you. May I buy you dinner sometime?" I smiled and tried not to make my voice seemed ragged.

"I'm sorry, I'm already seeing someone," I told him.

"I'm sure he wont mind dinner,"

"Oh, but he will," I said. "Goodnight." I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I slipped into my nightgown and sat on my bed, waiting for Erik to come. I was almost asleep when the Mirror opened and he was standing by me. I made an attempt to sit up, but he told me to lay back down. I was confused at first, afraid that maybe I had done something wrong. He grabbed my fingers lightly and began playing with them. He started singing like he always did.

"Erik," he kept singing. "Erik." still nothing. "Erik!" I shouted the last time. He stopped singing and looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Erik adjusted himself and looked at me. He pulled me into a kiss and sat ont the bed next to me. His fingers gently ghost over my curves almost as if he wasn't even touching me. I tried to pull him closer, but he pulled away and stood on the other side of the room.

"This boy," he said. "Do you find him handsome?" I sighed and rolled my eyes and stood in front of him.

"Yes," I admitted. "But I do not love him. I love you Erik, the past few months should prove that. I'm not going to leave you for some pretty boy." He laughed at my last comment and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me again before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the boat and took me to his home. He never did this without giving me a little heads up, so I knew something was up. I swallowed hard when he carried me to his room and didn't let me walk. He set me in his bed and left. I soon heard his organ playing, but it wasn't the lullaby. It wasn't even his opera. I swallowed again and exited his room. I approached him and sat next to him like I ofted did. He didn't look at me, or even acknowledge I had sat down. I looked at his hand and watched his fingers. His movement was feirce and angry. He didn't believe me. I began playing the piano next to him, but a different song. He stopped and let me play. I began to sing a song my grandmother  
had taught me. I knew I didn't sing it as well as she did, but I tried my hardest. I eventually got frustrated and stood up, facing the opposite direction as him.

"Vanessa?" I heard. I covered my face, not wanting to cry. Sadly, the tears came anyway. Erik wrapped me in an embrasse from behind. I turned in his arms and cried into his chest. "Why are you crying?" he asked me suddenly. I looked up and shook my head, whipping my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked. "Why don't you trust me, Erik? I swore I would do nothing to hurt you, but you still don't believe me." He held me again, not letting go no matter how much I pushed him away. He held me tight until I felt my legs give out and he eased us to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to do this to you, I just . . . I just can't lose something I love again. After what happened with Christine, I can't bear the thought of losing you to anyone. I love you more than I ever hoped to love someone again. There are so many things of Christine I see in you, but so many things about you that are unique and in no way like Christine. Please, forgive me." I looked at him and could tell he was probably close to tears himself. I wrapped my arms around him before I stood. He obviously understood and got in the boat to take me home.


	8. Chapter 7: A Secret Engagement

Chapter 7: A Secret Engagement

I spent the next several weeks practicing for the opera. I hardly had any time for myself let alone for me and Erik. It seemed like everytime I tried to get away either my brother or Pioter pulled me away from myself. I was exhausted every night and I must have fallen asleep before Erik had a chance to show himself. I wanted to see him and to hold him and all the other things I longed for from him. I had sucessfully escaped from the lot of them for a few minutes and rushed to the roof. It was quiet except for the wind and my footsteps. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked at the stars and matched the constelations with the ones Grandmother used to teach me about. I heard footsteps and assumed it was Erik. I turned and rushed into their arms, holding them tightly.

"I didn't know you like me so much," Pioters voice said. I quickly pulled away and looked at my feet embarassed

"I-I thought you were someone else," I explained timidly. "Forgive me." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. His gaze was intence, almost as intence as Erik's had been at times.

"Why are we dancing around this?" He asked, confusing me. "I see the way you look at me, the way you tence up when we touch. It's as if you can't help yourself." I pulled my arm out of his grip in disgust.

"You are mistaken," I said, trying to think of what to say. "I can help myself. I don't want you." Pioter got closer to me and placed his hands on my hips, holding me in place. I felt a blush come to my face. I tried to push him away but he managed to subdue my arms. I cursed myself for being so weak.

"Don't fight your urges," Pioter said before taking my lips in a sloppy kiss. I let out a tiny scream, but he didn't pull away until he'd had his fill. He pulled away finally and held me tightly. I pushed him away from me and stood a few feet away from him. I touched my lips and looked at my feet in utter shock. What if Erik had been watching? What if he'd caught the end of this instead of all of it? I had to find him. I turned to leave when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Let go of me, Pioter!" I demanded.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked, almost dumbfounded. I retrieved my arm and swiftly smacked him across the face, making a rather loud sound. He seemed shocked, giving me the chance to run. I hid in my room with the door locked. I didn't know what to do. What if Erik was mad at me? If he'd seen that then he would say I was the same as my grandmother. He'd be furious. I couldn't bear to think of him being angry with me. I fell down in a heap on my bed and began crying. My sobs were insane and histarical. I looked at the mirror, not even knowing if Erik was looked back. I stared at my own reflection, whiping the tears from my eyes and trying to make the redness go away. I pressed my fingers to the class and tried to see through it, only meeting blackness. Was he angry? I needed to know. I pulled the mirror open, hearing the gears creak and having it snap on my fingers a few times making them bloddy. I ran through the path way until I reached the lake. The  
boat was gone. I threw my own needs aside and waded in the shallow water until I came to the opening of Erik's home. The gate was up. Something was wrong. I waded to land and began looking around. I finally found him in his room, asleep. I sat down next to him and watched him uneasily stir-though he didn't wake. I wanted to know what he was dreaming of. Was it a nightmare? Had I caused it? I felt the tears return and layed my chest on Erik's chest and began rambling out apologies. I heard him groan and begin to stir, making me sit up and look into his deep brown eyes.

"What are you crying for?" He asked me, as though he had woken from a horrible nightmare and I was the most wonderful thing he could have seen. I started crying again and he pulled me into his embrace, hushing me and trying to get me to calm down. I eventually settled and looked at him, drying my eyes.

"Pioter he . . . he kissed me," I told him shamefully. "I didn't give him permission and I didn't mean for it to happen. Oh Erik, I'm so sorry." I started crying again and turned away so I wasn't looking at him. He was silent and didn't move. I couldn't stand the thought of him being angry so I stood and proceded to leave. I felt someone grab my weist and turn me around. I looked up at Erik's expressionless eyes, afraid of what he was going to say. He was silent as he pulled me into a surprisingly gently kiss. He pulled away and knelt down in front of me, taking my hand. I covered my mouth when he pulled the most beautiful ring I had ever seen out of his pocket.

"Vanessa, my one and only love," he was hesitant in his speaking, like he was searching for words. "Please, be my bride and make me the happiest man in the world. I'll love you, I'll sing for you, I'll compose for you, I'll do whatever-" I put my finger to his lips to hush him, a smile playing across my face. I knelt down infront of him and kissed him lightly. I held out my hand and he slipped the ring onto my finger, making the tears return again.

"Why are you crying?" Erik asked, frantically. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and lightly cupped his face.

"No, I'm just so happy," I explained. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, but gently at the same time. He kept telling me how he loved me and how he would never hurt me and all the things a girl wanted to hear a man tell her. I finally giggled and touched my finger to his lips again to silence him.

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too . . ."_

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you . . ."_ With that he pulled me into another passionate kiss. I speant another night with him, enjoying the way his arms fit around me. I found myself admiring the ring nad watching my fiance sleep more than sleeping myself. He was just so cute when he slept. He didn't stir once, but had a smiled on his face the entire time I was awake. I finally became so tired, I decided to join Erik in his dream world. I dreamt of the wedding and how everyone was happy for me and my lover. It was beautiful in every way. My dress was stunning and Erik was incredibly handsome. In the morning when Erik returned me, I couldn't help but think of what I was going to do about my parents. How was I going to tell them I was engaged? More importantly, how was I going to tell them it was to the Phantom of the Opera? 


	9. Chapter 8: Your Chains Are Still Mine

Chapter 8: Your Chains Are Still Mine

Erik insisted we spend every night together so Pioter couldn't try to make a move on me. I didn't complain of course, I loved every moment I got to spend with him. I was spending all my free time with him and all the other time working on the opera. It was getting close to production and I was more than nervous. I had never really preformed in front of anyone excpet Erik and my family. The thought of having all those eyes on me was making me regret even asking to try out. I should have just let the diva do it, then maybe Pioter would have fallen for her instead of me. Sadly, the opera wasn't the only thing on my mind.

"Vanessa, we only have a few hours so I need you to concentrate," my brother said repeatedly. He was nervous, I could tell. I felt the butterflies in my stomach surface more than once. After another hour or so of practice we were dressed and set in our places. With all the people staring at me, it was hard for me to even find my words. I started singing, merely going through the motions when I looked up into Box 5 and saw Erik watching me from the shadows. I could barely even see him but I knew he was watching me with the same intencity he had watched my grandmother with so many times. I felt my confidence return and put my entire being into my singing.

When the night was over I went to my room for some much needed sleep. I wasn't sure I could stay awake long enough to wait for Erik, but I managed. He walked in and sat next to me, lightly caressing my face. I looked at him with tired eyes that beconed him to come to bed with me. He smiled and abliged, laying next to me but not climbing under the sheets. He stroked my hair and sang the lullaby like he always did. I looked up at him, not knowing if he could tell I was. He kept singing and I watched his lips move. There was something about him tonight that just made him seem so handsome. I sat up and looked down at him, almost admiring him.

"You sang like an angel tonight," he said.

"Better than Christine?" I asked with a giggle. Erik smiled and sat up, looking me in the eye.

"Better than Christine," he said, taking my lips with his. He was strangely forceful tonight, not like he had ever been before. His kisses were more passionate and needy. I tried to match his passion with my own, but found it increasing difficult. This continued until I found myself pinned between him and my bed. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and looked into my eyes. They were more beautiful than I ever imagined they could be. He smiled and me before taking my lips again. I let out a surprised squeel when I fel his gloved hands touch my bare skin. I had completely forgotten to change out of my costume. It was more revealing that a normal dress and showed off more of my pale legs than they should have.

Erik pulled away suddenly and looked at me with a strange look. I'd never seen that look in anyone, and wasn't sure what to make of it. His grip on my leg tightened slightly making me moan a little. I had never made a noise like that before and looked up at Erik, wondering what was goo through his mind. His hand began to slide up my leg until it was under my dress, his fingers hooking themselves in my undergarments. I felt my face heat up and gasped when I felt him tug.

"I understand if you don't want to," Erik's voice seemed so foreign to me. I grapsed his collar lightly and pulled him down, taking his lips in a very needy kiss. He pulled away and looked at me, obviously surprised by my actions. I began unbottoning his shirt and he obviously understood, helping me undress him. He was a very handsome man in his suit, but he was gorgeous without it. His chest was perfectly sculpted though he was very thin. I ran my hands over his skin and he let out a soft groan. I looked at his pained expression and knew what he wanted-what he needed. I sat up on my knees and untied my dress from the back. He watched me, his eyes fallowing the fabric as it fell off my body. I sat in silence as his eyes roamed over my newly exposed skin. He curled his fingers, trying not to reach out and touch me. His gaze rested on my chest finally and my face became insanely red. It felt like he was peering into my soul, like he was raping me with his  
eyes.

"Erik?" I said in a voice so tiny I'm surprised he heard it. He looked at my flushed face and pounced on me. He began ravaging me with kisses, his hands working swiftly to untie my corset. I pushed him away slightly, making him look at me confused. "Be gentle." with those tiny words I became lost in the passion Erik was more that happy to give me.

I awoke the next morning, not really remembering what had happened the night before. I was alone in my room, my clothing from the night before scattered all over the floor. I looked at myself to see I was completely naked. I tried to sit up but everything below my hips hurt. Why did Mother never tell me love making was painful? I couldn't ask that now, I just had to bite past the painand get dressed. It hurt to move, but I managed to get what I needed to done. I stood in front of the mirror and inspected myself. I didn't see anything wrong with myself except for a small bruise above my collar bone. I tried to remember how it got there, but my mind was so fuzzy. I would just have to cover it with make-up.

I couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was looking at me and knew what had taken place the night before. I decided I needed a moment to myself and went to the graveyard where my grandparents were burried. I sat in front of their adjacent stones, gazing at their picutres. I didn't know what to say. I had given myself to the man I loved and I knew I wasn't wrong in doing it, but there was still the matter of telling my parents. I hadn't even told them I was engaged yet. How was I going to tell them anything? They wouldn't listen to a word I said. They would raid the catacolmbs and hunt Erik like he was an animal. The thought made me cry.

"What are you crying for?" a voice asked. I turned to see Pioter looking at me. Had he fallowed me here?

"Trivial things," I replied. "I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Is it you lover?" he asked, sitting next to me. I nodded and whipped the tears from my eyes. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to be your friend. I apologised for the other night, and I wish to make it up to you." I looked at him, not sure what I was supposed to say. I wrapped my arms around my body. I couldn't help but feel like he knew. I felt the tears return and Pioter pulled me into his embrace. He was gentle and sweet. He smelled of fruits and leaves, a more pleasent aroma that Erik's. No, I couldn't think suu things! I loved Erik and I wasn't going to betray him!

"I'm sorry, Pioter," I apologised. "I know you only want to help but I can't tell you what's wrong. It will completely betray Erik's trust." I had never told anyone his name before, and cursed myself for saying it now. Pioter looked at me and brushed the stray tears out of my face.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Pioter reassured me. I looked up at him, his eyes full of kindness and understanding. I looked down at my hand, seeing the way the ring sparkled in the spring light. What was I going to do? I couldn't just tell him, Erik would be furious. He'd think I betrayed him. I couldn't do that to him. I looked back at Pioter, his eyes still showing the same concern they had a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly. "I can't do that to Erik. I love him to much to betray him." With that I stood and made my way back to the opera house. I waited in my room for Erik, but he never came. The days went by and still, he didn't come. The days turned to weeks and there was still no sign of him. I would wait up every night until I just fell asleep. There were no notes, no demands, no mysterious happenings on the set. It was like the Phantom had completely dissapeared. My parents were elated to know that their problems were solved. I however, was not. Erik was missing and I had no way of telling where he was or if he was okay. Every time I went through the catacolmbs to find him, his boat was always at the dock. He wasn't at home. Where could he have gone?


	10. Chapter 9: Where in the World

Chapter 9: Where in the World Have You Been Hiding?

The seasons came and went, and there was never any sign of the stupid Phantom. I regularly checker the catacolmbs, but they were all empty and rather abandoned. It came to the point where I couldnt even look at the ring anymore. I used it as a charm on a necklace as a symbol of my engagement. What kind of engagement was it when I could see the man to whom I was engaged? I cried often and slept very little. I didn't audition for any operas and rarely spoke. I watched every opera and attended every party, but I couldn't bring myself to smile, not even for my families sake.

"Vanessa, are you attending the party tonight?" Pioter asked me. I nodded not wanting to speak, as I often didn't. He had become a full time actor in the Opera Populaire. He had a good voice and was a good actor, but he was still a flirt and was trying to hit on me. I turned him down repatedly, but he never listened. Tonight would just be another night where he would try to steal my heart and I didn't want to deal with that, but it was my parents party so I had to go.

I wore the same thing I wore to every party, a simple dress with a simple design. If it was a masqurade like tonight, I had a mask that went with it. Pioter tried to dance ith me, but I turned him down every time. I didn't want to dance with anyone but Erik, and he was no where to be found. I only wished he was here so I could hold him and tell him I loved him. The songs began to change and Pioter insisted I dance with him. I finally gave in and agreed to one dance. He was a good dancer, but I wanted it to be over so I could return to my seat and wait for the night ot be over. At the end of the song, Pioter didn't let go of me, and held me tightly to his chest.

"Let me go, Pioter," I said in a harsh tone. That was usually enough to let me go, but now wasn't one of those times. He got on his knees and held onto my hands.

"Vanessa I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy always," he said, making my jaw drop. "Please marry me, I'll treat you like a princess until the end of your days." I felt dumbfounded. I couldn't answer, I knew I couldn't. I loved Erik and even though he wasn't here to love me, I still loved himand I wasn't going to betray him.

"For the love of God, Vanessa, say yes!" I heard my mother shout. "I want grandchildren, you know!" I looked at her with rage before glaring back at Pioter who had the ring in his hand. I clenched my hands into fists and bit my lip, containing the scream that wanted to escape.

"Vanessa-"

"No, no, no, no, a thousand times no!" I shouted. "I'm sorry Pioter, but I can't marry you. I have to marry Erik, he's the one I love. I love The Phantom of the Opera!" I felt a wave of tears come down my face and felt a pair of strong arms embrace me. I thought it was Father or my brother, so I went to push them away. I looked up and saw those beautiful eyes I fell in love with so long ago.

"Erik . . ." I breathed. He looked at me with a pained smile and shaky eyes. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I had to kiss him. His lips were as soft as ever and his kiss was even more passionate than when we made love. He pulled away and held me tightly, glaring at my parents who were glaring at him.

"Guards, sieze him!" Pioter's voice rang.

"No!" I shouted, fully intent of protecting him. Erik pulled me into his arms as the men got closer, their guns ready to shoot us. I clung to Erik's jacket and felt the floor dissapear under my feet. I screamed and felt Erik's arm come up under my legs and felt him run. He didn't speak a word, going down a series of tunnels I didn't know were here. We finally came to a room with nothing but a table with a lit candle on it. I felt Erik let go of me, and I was scared. I thought he was gone again.

"Vanessa, why did you deny him?" Erik asked. I looked in the direction of his voice and saw his sword glitter in the candle light.

"Because I love you, Erik," I said, afraid he would leave again. He walked towards me and held me in his arms. I held him too, feeling the tears want to surface. Once they did, it was hard not to sob. Erik stroked my head and hushed my sobs. I clung to him, afraid he was going to leave. I didn't want him to leave, I couldn't do it again. He was the love of my life, the one person I knew would always love me too. I continued to cry and Erik held me tighter. I felt his body begin to tremor. I looked up and saw him crying too.

"Erik, why did you leave?" I asked, my voice full of the sarrow I'd tried so hard not to show other people. Erik didn't answer me for a long time. I wasn't even sure he heard me until he let go of me and Leander against a nearby wall. He looked at me with those pleading eyes I hated seeing. I reached out for him but he flinched away from me. I didn't know what he was doing. It was almost like he was afraid of something. He looked like a terrified child who didn't want to get scolded and whipped. I reached out for him again and this time he let me touch him.

"You...you deserve better," he said simply. My hands became shaky and my grip tightened. I wasn't going to let him leave again.

"Don't do this, please," I pleaded. "I need you. Please Erik, don't go." He looked at me before taking my lips in a very needy kiss. His hands roamed my body and he began removing my clothes. I removed his too and in a matter of moment we were both bare, and he had me pinned to the wall. The damp walls were cold on my back, making me shiver. I felt Erik begin to touch me, making me moan and shutter. He began kissing my neck, not saying a word. I couldn't take the pleasure and I didn't want anyone to find us due to my noise making so I bit down Ina Erik's Binet shoulder making him groan. He obviously couldn't take the suspence because he slipped into me and started thrusting wildly. It wasn't like the first time we'd done this. He was more aggressive and angry. It was like he was trying to hurt me as opposed to just make love to me. Still, I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. His breath on my skin, the warmth of his body against mine, the way he felt  
inside me, all of it made me explode. It wasn't long before I did, him fallowing shortly after. He pulled out of me and payed us both on the ground together. He placed me underneath him and looked down at me. I smiled up and him and caressed his face, pulling his mask off as I did so.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, covering his deformity. "Why not love the Polish boy. He's normal and handsome." I smiled and cupped his face, the mask resting by my head. He looked at me, his hands now caressing my body. I gently touched the right side of his face, making him close his eyes and sigh.

"I love you, Vanessa," he said, his voice shaking.

"I love you too, Erik," I replied. Without a word, Erik stood and dressed himself. I went to do the same, but he grabbed me and placed me against the wall. He held a finger to his lips, telling me to shush. I pulled my knees to my chest in an attempt to cover and warm myself. When Erik was finished he looked at me and handed my my clothes. He kissed me and pulled me close, holding me the way I longed for him to do.

"I'll explain later," he said. "But for mow, make it look like I raped you. I left enough marks to back up whatever story you make." With that, be left. It was a short while after when I heard people enter. I did as Erik said and made it look like I was raped. I began to cry as my brother entered the tiny chamber. He must have known he what Erik wanted him to believe by simply looking at me. He wrapped his overcoat around me and carried me back to the surface. I continued to fake it until I was alone in my room. Father and my brother waited outside my room and so did a few law men. I went the mirror, the only thing covering my was a small blanket. What I saw wasn't the woman I know I was. I looked broken and used, something no man would ever want. Was that his plan? Make me undesireable? I examined the bruises all over my body. There was one that particularly caught my eye. It was on my neck. I could remember a point where Erik had grabbed my neck in an atepmt to leave love marks on it. The bruise didn't look like a hand. With the initial bruise and the love marks, it looked like a dog collar and leash. I swallowed my breath and touched the mirror.

"_Anywhere you go let me go to..._"I sang softly, my voice cracking. "Please Erik, don't leave me alone..." 


	11. Chapter 10: Stranger Than You Deamt It

**Auther's Note:** sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy lately I hope this makes up for the wait

Chapter 10: Stranger Than You Dreamt it

Mother and Father insisted I go to a doctor but I refused. I hated doctors with a flaming passion, they never told you what you wanted to hear. They would tell me some rediculous thing and then tell me I needed to put leached on my bruises to make them go away faster. I didn't want to get rid of the bruises. It was weird, but everytime I felt the pinch of pain they left in my random parts I was reminded of Erik and what he must have been going through with all this. He was my everything and I knew I was his too. I wondered if he was watching me. He may have been, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. He was probably trying to make sure people weren't looking for him. The police had decided they wanted to interigate me, and I really didn't blame them. I lied to every quiestion they asked about Erik. I wasn't going to give away his hiding place for the sake of my parent's dumb opera house. I loved him too much to do that.

I was sitting in my room when I felt a tap on my door. I made a noise, letting them know they could open the door. It was my brother. He sat next to me and stroked my hair. I had to act like I was a wreck whenever someone was around. I didn't want then to know I was okay with the marks that were on me or that I had willingly gave myself to the Phantom. My brother was quiet until I sat up and tried to move around.

"Vanessa, you seem like you have something on your mind," my brother said. I looked at him, my face holding the fake sarrow I had to show people.

"No, I just..." I trailed off, like I often did. That was usually enough for people to stop talking to me. My brother was never the case however. He was persistant and this time was no different.

"Vanessa, you are my sister. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong," It was true this time. There really was something on my mind that I didn't feel like I could tell people. I looked at my brother and started crying. These tears weren't forced for any rouse, they were real. I felt my brother take me in his arms and hold me as I cried. I knew what was wrong with me, but I needed a doctor to tell me just so I could make sure. I only hoped it wasn't true.

"Paulo, I-" I choked back a sob so I could speak. "I've been getting sick lately and I don't have a fever and my stomach alwasy hurts even though I only eat enough to fill me. Brother, what's wrong with me?" My brother looked at me and held me tighter. He knew what was wrong too. He pulled away quickly and told me to collect myself and get a cloak. He was taking me to a doctor that could comfirm both of our suspisions.

My brother and I sat in our carrage outside the doctors house, waiting for him to give us his diagnosis. He said he would hurry, but when he found out we were the Vicomte's children he sped up the process. It was a few more minutes before the doctor walked out of his house with a small stack of papers. He greated us with the utmost approval. I knew that meant he had good news. I jumped off the carage and bounced over to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand, shaking it.

"Congradulations, You're pregnant," he said. My face fell. No, this couldn't happen-not now anyway. I wanted to bear Erik's child, but not while he was a wanted man or while peope were trying to kill him. I couldn't bring a child into this world it if couldn't have a father.

I sat on the roof that night, looking at the stars and making wishes on the ones that twinkled. I rubbed my stomach, thinking of the little life that was inside me. The doctor said I was two months into the pregnancy and there was no amount of herbs that could stop it without killing me. I would be showing soon, my flat stomach sticking out as the baby grew. I felt sick again and ran to the edge of the roof and emptied my stomach onto the ground below. It was an alley so no one would be effected by it. I looked out at the city and watched as the people walked about. There were lovely people about. Some rich, some famous, some who hadn't a penny to their name. But each picture is not so perfect. In this group there were also drunk, hustlers, rapists, murderers, and flat out inhuman people. None of them deserved to be happy. None of them had gone through enough hardship to deserve their wealth or their freedom. If anyone deserved any of that, it was Erik.  
He deserved to be accepted. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I watched the people. I choked out several sobs and curled into a heap, my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach.

"Vanessa, why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Erik staring down at me. I looked away and continued crying, unable to look at him. I heard him kneel down and take me in his arms. He held me and stroked my hair, all the while humming his lullaby. I knew I had to tell him, but how? I didn't even know where to start and he hadn't been around the last two months for him to guess.

"Erik I-I don't know how to tell you, but," my voice caught in my throat as another wave of sobs came crashing out of my throat. I cried for a long time before Erik had comforted me into a state where I could speak.

"Erik..." I muttered, trying to regain my breath after cying to harshly. "I-I'm pregnant..." it was quiet. He said nothing and did nothing. I felt my heart breaking. He didn't want this baby, did he? No, of course not. He was probably afraid it would be deformed like him. He would reject it, he would want to kill it. The thought of it made me cry more.

"Please don't cry," his voice pleading. "Please, why aren't you happy about this?"

"You don't want it..." my voice broken by the sobs. Erik pulled me into arms and kissed me with such fire and passion I felt as though I would catch on fire. He pulled away slowly and looked deeply into my eyes. For and instant, he looked like a different person. His eyes were so loving and soft, his lips trying almost not to smile.

"I want this baby," Erik told me. "I want to have a family with you, I want to live with you the rest of my life and be with you always. You're the only person who's ever really accepted me and treated me like I was human. Please Vanessa, my love, be happy about this child." His voice was pleading as he emptied his soul into me. He looked as though he could begin crying at any given moment and the thought it it was breaking my heart. He really did want a baby, he wanted to start a family with me. I wrapped him in my arms, careful not to put too much pressure on my stomach. He helped me to my feet but instandly dropped to his knees. He rested his hands on my hips next to my stomach and rested his head lightly on my abdomin.

"I love you, Vanessa," He told me. "And I love this child, be it normal like your or hideous like me I will give it the love my parents never gave me." I cupped his face and made him look at me. There were a few tears streaming down his face nad I gently whipped them away. I removed his mask and bent down to kiss him. He kissed back and stood at his full height, as not to hurt the baby by making me bend over.

It had been a few days since I talked to Erik on the roof and Mother and Father were still oblivious to the fact that I was pregnant. My mother suggested I stop eating so much so I didn't gain too much weight. She didn't want our family to be represented as a bunch of sovanistic pigs, and that I needed to be able to fit into a corsset so I could wear all the expencive gowns that were purchaced for me. I wasnt sure how I was going to bring up to my parents that I was pregnant, or if I ever was. I'm sure they would notice in a month or two when I became too largeto even wear a corrset. I didn't think too much on it and just tried to avoid them. It was late at night when I finally retired to my room. I opened the door to see Erik sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked when he didn't stand to greet me. He looked up at me and then returned his gaze to the ground. After a long silence he finally made it to his feet and approached me. He pulled me into a gentle embrace and still said nothing. There was something on his mind, but I needed to know what it was. I looked at him, but he didn't return the gesture. He looked straight ahead as though I wasn't even there.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked, and he said nothing. "Erik, tell me what's wrong." This time my voice was more demanding. He looked at me, his eyes holding some sort of expression I had never seen him give me before. What could have been going through my mind.

"I...I've been thinking a lot about this child, and about you," he began, slowly. "I think it would be best if I wasn't around to father it. It would be...unfair to you to have to raise a child in the confinds of this opera house." The night on the roof, we had talked about me gathering my things and relocating to his lair so it would be easier to raise a child without the entire world trying to make me get rid of it.

"W-what are you talking about?" I pleaded. "You said you wanted this child! Was that a lie? Answer me!" He looked hurt at my words and simply looked at me. He lowered his gaze and just stared at the ground. My anger grew but I had to remind myself that if I didn't calm down I could hurt the baby. I sat on the bed and Erik just gazed atthe ground. I felt my emotions take me over and I began to cry. Erik rushed to my side and took me in his arms and held me in his arms. I couldn't understand why he ahd changed his name so rapidly. Did he want this child or didn't he? I wanted it to have a father, and not just a man who would take the role of his father. I wanted my child to be able to grow up with his father. I wanted it to grow into an adult, knowing their father was there to love them and hold them and protect them when they were afraid. I wanted this child to be able to grow up and say his father was always there.

Erik let go of me suddenly and went to the mirror. I reached out and grabbed his weist coat, making him look back at me. His face held no expression though his eyes showed utter torment and sarrow.

"Please don't do this," I begged. "This child needs you, I need you." He turned and knelt in front of me, kissing my forehead and then kissing my stomach. He looked at me with those deep eyes that made me melt. I swallowed my breath and reached out to touch him, but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. He looked away from me again before looking back and placing his hand on his exposed cheek.

"I need you as well, my love," he said softly. "But I can never have you the way we both would like. We will always have to hide out love and shadow our child from the world. I pray that it looks like you, beautiful and perfect, with your beautiful blue eyes and your lovely voice. Please, Vanessa, give our child a normal life." With that he turned and dissapeared through the mirror. I rushed to fallow after him but the mirrow slammed shut in my face. I tried to pry it open but the gears just kept clicking as it locked. I beat my fists against the glass until my hands were red and swollen. I slid down the mirror, my body shaking from the sobs I was trying not to let escape. I couldn't live without Erik. I couldn't do this without him. I needed him, our child needed him. Oh Grandmother...what am I going to do?


	12. Chapter 11: I Remember There Was Mist

Chapter 11: I Remember There Was Mist

Nine months came and went so quickly, I was almost afraid of what to do. I wasn't married, so everywhere I went people would accuse me of being a whore. The thought was enough to make me cry. Father wouldn't let me go outside unless I was accompanied by someone. I wouldn't even let me be alone with the doctor. I looked down at my stomach, feeling the baby move around inside me. I sang to it every night before we went to bed, and I could always feel it move around playfully. Sometimes it tickled, but others it kicked to hard and kept me up at night. I was expecting it any day now, just waiting for the little one to come out. Now was one of those times where I was sitting in my room, singing to my stomach in an attempt to calm it down so we could sleep. I was about to lay down for the night when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I instructed. The door opened to reveal a rather worried looking Pioter. I didn't meet his gaze, I just couldn't. I sat next to me and said nothing. I rubbed my stomach and swallowed my breath.

"So, when is the child due?" He asked.

"Any day now," I said, wearily. I looked up at him to see him gazing at my stomach. I felt almost ashamed, but I knew I shouldn't. This was Erik's child and I was more than happy to have it. I covered my stomach and looked down again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Pioter said.

"I know," I replied quickly. "It's hard not to. I mean, it is pretty big." He laughed a little and I did too. It was quiet again after that and I started gently rubbing my stomach. I felt it kick and giggled a little. Pioter looked at me with a strange look that told me he thought I was mad.

"It's kicking," I told him. "Would you like to feel it?" He nodded and he placed his hands on my stomach. I felt it kick again and he smiled. I did too and placed my hands over his to guide them to where the little one was kicking. The little one kept kicking, almost as if it was putting on a show. I giggled and removed Pioter's hands from my stomach.

"It's feisty, like its father," I said, almost forgetting who I was talking to. I looked up to see a despaired look on Pioter's face.

"Do you still love him," he asked. I nodded and stroked my stomach. The thought of having a little Erik inside me made me smile. "But why?" Pioter continued. "He left you alone with this child, he isn't even making threats."

"He's just afraid," I told him. "Afraid it will resent him, afraid it will look like him, afraid he'd be a bad father."

"Do you think he would make a good father?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind that Erik would be an excelent father," I covered my mouth, knowing what I had just let slip. I had never said his name before. Not to anyone but Grandmother's grave or to him. I looked at Pioter to see him confused.

"His name is Erik?" he questioned.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "I don't want anything to happen to-" I felt a sharp pain in my body and then felt my legs become wet. The docter told me if I felt that then it meant the baby was coming. I cried out in pain again and grabbed into Pioter for support.

"Get me to the doctor! The baby's coming!"

The pain continued for hours and hours. I screamed louder than I knew possible and said such vulgar things for a woman to say. I finally felt the baby push its way through and the doctor took it away to clean it up. I kept asking questions. Was it okay? Was it a boy? A girl? Was it hideous? Where was my baby? After a few moments the docter brought me back a little bundle. In the bundle was a beautiful baby girl. She wasn't deformed or anything, she was perfect in everyway. She wouldn't stop crying and I became afraid. I didn't know how to make her stop. I looked to my mother and she simply smiled and nodded. I looked down at my baby girl and started singing the lullaby Erik had always sang to me. She started calming down and opened her big beautiful eyes. She was still only a few minutes old, but I could already tell they would be Erik's. Those big brown pools of love and innocence. She cooed and I smiled at her.

"What will you name the little angel?" Mother asked. I looked at my daughter, her big eyes looking up at me like I had all the answers she would ever need. I hoped I could do a good job as her mother and give her everything she needed. To give her the life her father never did.

"I'll name her just that," I said, running my finger down the side of her face, making her close her eyes and purce her tiny lips. "She'll be my little Angel."

-

A few months later, after my stomach had gone back to it's normal size and Angel's eyes had become normal. They were big and brown just like her father's. She looked so much like him sometimes it almost made me want to cry. As she sat in her craddle, looking at the ceiling like she always did, I couldn't help but watch her. I gave her my hand and she began chewing and playing with my fingers. She cooed, making me smile. I retrieved my hand and she sneezed cutely, making me laugh a little. She looked up at me and poured her lip, almost as if she dissapproved of my laughing. I just smiled and kissed her before singing to her. I stopped in the middle and looked at the mirror. The sight of me sitting alone with a craddle made my eyes well up. I wanted Erik to be here. He deserved a chance to look at his daughter's face and see how lovely she was. I looked down at my little Angel and gave her my hand again.

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness. Learn to be lonley, learn to find your way in darkness," I sang. "Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you. You've always k own your heart was on it's own. So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone."

Angel looked at me strangely and I realized I had begun crying. I didn't know where or learned the song, or why it had such and emotional impact on me. It did make me think of Erik though. Angel reached up as if to dry my tears with her little fingers. I kissed her forehead and sang her lullaby so she would go to sleep. She was in her dreams in a matter of seconds. I kissed her again and went to my own bed, wishing my little angel a good night before shutting the light off.

I awoke the next morning to silence. I expected to hear Angel crying, but there was nothing. I sat up and looked in her craddle, just seeing the bundle of blanket. I shot ou of bed and looked into the empty craddle, just a blanket. I quickly slipped on something appropirate and ran out of my room to the stage room.

"Mother! Do you have Angel?" I asked frantically.

"No, isn't she in her crib?" she asked, just as worried. I shook my head and began breathing heavily. Who had her, where had she gone? I then stopped and thought. If Mother didn't have her, there was only one other person who could have taken her.

"Mother, where ever I go do not fallow me," I instructed. "Don't tell anyone where I went either."

"Where are you going?" she asked as I turned to leave.

"I know who has her," I said, almost afraid. "The Phantom."

I went through all the passages I knew until I came to the lake. I heard crying and knew I was right. I started swimming across until I saw the open gate. I ran through until the shore came into view, along with Erik and my baby. She was crying and he just looked at me. He looked tired and worried.

"I knew she'd resent me," he said. "She hasn't stopped crying since I brought her here." I let out an exasperated breath and approached the two. I held out my hands for my daughter and Erik placed her into my arms. I craddled her and calmly started humming to her. She looked up at me and smiled, her red eyes shutting as she went back to sleep. I looked at Erik who just looked at me, shocked.

"Children can sence fear," I said. "She knows you're afraid so she isn't comfortable in your arms. You also woke her up in the middle of the night." I chuckled a little and took her to Erik's room. I saw he had a crib set up with blankets and everything ready. They were obviously not used. He must have been holding her all night. I set her in the craddle and rocked it gently. Erik collasped on the bed behind me and placed a heavy hand in my shoulder.

"She looks like you," he said.

"She has your eyes," I told him. I looked up at him and grabed his hand. He smiled half heartedly and lay down on his bed. I fallowed him and sat next to him, looking at Angel who lay asleep in her craddle. I felt a tug on my dress and looked down at Erik. He pulled me into a kiss and then stood and went to his wardrobe and grabbed an extra dress.

"Youll catch your death in those cold clothes," he said. "I'll call you if she wakes up." I did as I was told and quickly changed, not wanting to be away from my baby for long. I came back to see Erik looking into her craddle and looking at her. It was such a sweet moment I almost didn't want to interupt it. I sadly did when I heard Angel whimper and saw Erik become tence. I chuckled a little to myself and entered the room, sitting next to him.

"Don't act so tence," I said. "All this confidence I'd put in you seems to be going to waste." I hinted at a joke and Erik laughed akwardly. I ran my finger orver Angel's face to calm her down. I didn't know why my touch was enough to calm her, but maybe it was because I was her mother. I looked at Erik who was already looking at me. He looked at little upset, so I retracted my hand from Angel and placed it on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I...I Just wanted to see her," he said. "You can take her home if you want." My jaw dropped and I quickly slapped Erik across the face. He looked at me with a shocked expression, his eyes slightly boiling over in anger.

"You leave me alone for my entire pregnancy, and then you kidnap my daughter and you think I'm just going to take her away and never see you again?" I questioned.

"Of course! Why would you want your child to be in the presence of this?" He removed his mask and looked at me angerly. I cupped the deformed side of his face and pulled him into a kiss-the first we'd shared in months. He pulled me close, lifting us onto the bed and laying on top of me. We broke for an instant to look at eachother. I gazed into his eyes and kissed him once more before pulling away again.

"She's your child too," I reminded him. "And she will love you for that." He chuckled and nodded, smiling down at me. I kissed him again and pulled him into my arms. He pulled me close to him and kissed my softly before we both fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 12: A Mother's Fear and Loathing

Chapter 12: A Mother's Fear and Loathing

The Next morning I returned to the surface of opera house. I had told Erik I would begin living with him, but I needed to get some things and tell my mother I was alright. She was alone in the lobby when I found her. I didn't know how to approach her without her making a big scene and asking where Angel was. I finally just too a deep breath and entered the room.

"Mother?" I said quietly. She turned to look at me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I hugged her too, and then the questions started. Where were you? Is Angel okay? Did the Phantom take her?

"Mother, everything is fine," I began, hesitant to tell her the rest. "Mother...I love the Phantom and I want to raise his child with him. I've agreed to live with him." the look on my mother's face seemed to grow more and more confused as I spoke. I knew she didn't understand why I wanted to do this and I really wasn't sure how to explain it. I looked at my feet, afraid of what my mother would say. I finally heard her sigh and place her hands on my arms.

"Vanessa, my dear. Do you really love this man?" She asked, her voice sincere.

"I do," I said. Mother's eyes became worried and I knew I saw tears appearing in her eyes. He gazed at the ground before pulling me into her arms and holding me like she did when I was a child.

"I do not approve," My mother said. "But, I support you in whatever you chose. And if you chose to marry him then I will find a way to make that happen." I looked at my mother, simply astonished. My face became amazingly happyand a grin grew on my face as I wrapped her in a large hug. I rushed off to get my things and tell Erik the news. I returned to hear Angel crying and screaming loudly. I sighed and approached the lair quietly. Erik was frantic and wasn't sure what to do. When he saw me he tried to pass Angel off but I told him no. He looked scared and frantic and I knew he had no idea what to do.

"Sing to her," I told him, taking my things to our room. "It relaxes her and she'll stop crying." I heard Erik begin to sing, his voice shaky. As he continued, Angel's scream got quieter and quieter. Finally they seemed to stop completely. When I returned, Erik's frantic look was gone and smile was finally on his face. It was now that I took Angel from him and put her in her craddle. She was fast asleep now and she looked so peaceful. I looked at Erik who was simply looking at me. I walked passed him and began to look around the place I would call my home. It was rather glomy and needed a woman's touch here and there. Erik came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms, nestling his face in the crook of my neck. I turned my head and cranned my neck to kiss him. I missed they way his lips felt against mine, but I was making sure to be cautious of letting this blow out of proportion. I already had a child who was several months old and I wasn't ready for  
another one.

"I've missed you my love," Erik said, turning me around to face him.

"And I you," I replied, wrapping him in my arms around him. He smiled at me and kissed me, holding me so tightly I thought I would break. When he finally pulled away I looked up into his deep, sad eyes and quickly pulled his mask off. He covered his face and tried to snatch it back, but I pulled away from him and held it out of his reach. He became frantic again, trying to retrieve the mask. It was quite funny and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Vanessa, give me my mask," He ordered.

"Or what?" I teased. "What will the infamous Phantom of the Opera do to his young fiance and the mother of his child?" Erik smirked and continued to approach me. The look in his eyes was devious and I only wondered what could be going through his mind. He finally leapt towards me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He took my lips in a deep kiss, making my head feel fuzzy. The next thing I knew my hands were empty and Erik was wearing his mask again.

"Not fair," I said, pouting my lip. Erik smirked and kissed my forhead.

"All's Fair in love and war,"

The day progressed and Erik said he wanted a chance to take care of Angel by himself. I decided to give him the chance and spent most of my day roaming around the confinds of the Opera Populaire. It was rather peaceful, though I could hear them practicing for a new opera and the woman singing was God awful. I heard people talking and made my way around the traps Erik set up to find them. I wound up in a little, hallow wall in my father's office. He was talking to Mother and what looked like a police man.

"Are you sure he kidnapped her?" My father asked.

"Yes, of course he did! Why else would Vanessa so willingly go to the monster?" My mother was hystarical. I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing my mother was going to give me up. She said she understood, the lying shrew. I gritted my teeth and listened to the rest.

"Where would we find him?" the officer asked.

"He lives somewhere in the opera house," Mother said. "I don't know where, but he's here somewhere."

"We'll begin an investigation," the officer tipped his hat and left the room. My father began pacing and my mother simply colapsed into a chair. They both seemed rather angry.

"Is this really the only choice?" Father asked. Mother looked at him and nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. I swallowed again and rushed back to Erik. I didn't hear any crying so I assumed he was taking care of our daughter just fine. He was probably in such a good mood and I knew my news would only ruin it.

I reached the lair quickly and saw Erik holding Angel in his lap while he played his organ. I smiled at the sight and laughed inwardly as little giggled emerged from the room. Erik had even taking up talking in a baby voice, which I found hilarious. This big, bad Opera Ghost was lowering his intelegence to speak to a child. It was sweet and I loved this side of him. I snapped myself out of my daze and remember the whole reason I had rushed back so quickly. I tried not to make too much noise as I entered through the entrance by out room, but I hit a candelabra which made a rather loud noise as I tried to stop it from toppling over. I succeeded but only in time to see Erik staring at me.

"You're back early," Erik said simply as I brushed off my dress and crossed the room to where he was sitting. Angel reached out for me and made a few noises signalling for me to pick her up. I smiled at her and took her off Erik's hands.

"I have bad news," I said bluntly. "My mother and father have hired policemen to search the opera house for you." Erik seemed shocked, but just looked at me, then at his feet. His stood and began pacing. Angel looked at me and cooed as if to ask; "what's wrong with daddy?" I watched him as he paced back and forth. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say or how to say it. Erik finally stopped and crossed over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me breifly before going to his room. I heard him rummaging and began to wonder what he was doing, so I walked over to our room to see him digging up trunks and putting our clothes in them.

"Erik what are you doing? I questioned, a little afraid he glanced up at me for a second before returning to what he was doing.

"We're leaving," he said simply.

"Where are we gonna go?" I questioned. "This is all you know, the world has not been kind to you and never will be." Erik stopped and walked over to me. He wrapped me in his arms, careful not to crush Angel between us.

"I have to protect you..." he muttered.

"Then let me speak with my parents," I suggested. "You can stay in the shadows and watch. If I need you, you can jump out and help. Please Erik?" Erik was reluctant, but agreed. He knew I was smart and knew how to deal withthese things. I loved him and he loved me so I knew things would be fine.

**Auther's Note: **_dont you just love cliff hangers? I'm going away for a while, but I will be back soon to post more of the story X3_


	14. Chapter 13: We Have All Been Blind

Chapter 13: We Have All Been Blind

I had gone to talk to my parents, like I said. Erik came and watched from the shadows, holding Angel the whole time. I was a little worried, but I knew there had to be some reason left in them. There had to be. I knocked on the door of my father's office and he quickly pulled the door opened and looked at me. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I told him I needed to speak with him and he quickly ushered me into the room. 

"Vanessa, thank the Gods you're okay," he said.

"Father, I'm fine but I need to speak with you," I told him. I felt Erik's eyes on us and knew he was becoming tence. I took a deep breath and sat my father down so he could try to relax as I spoke.

"Father, I love Erik-er, the Phantom," I told him. "I willingly had his child and I want to live my life with him. Father, I know it's hard for you to understand. Think about what Grandmother always used to say; he's a good person with a confused path. I love him, Father, please don't hurt him-if not for me then for Angel. She needs a father to raise her." My father looked at me as though I had spoken another language. He looked at his feet and I knew he was trying to think of what to say or how to react. I heard something that sounded like a cape-or cloak for that matter. I put my arm out to let him know I had things under control.

"Vanessa, I can't believe this," Father finally said when he looked up at me. I smiled, thinking he had understood. "He's brain washed you! Come, we must tell the athorities." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, meaning to take me out of the room and to the police.

"Father, no!" I shouted. As if he was summoned, Erik appeared and ripped me out of my father's grasp. Angel was crying and screaming something awful. Erik handed her off to me and pulled his sword as if he meant to protect me. I saw the pistol in my father's coat and knew he was no match. I tugged on Erik's cloak and he rushed the three of us away.

He didn't say a word as we returned to his lair. He began throwing our things back into trunks as I tried to hush our screaming baby. Erik looked at me and approached me, wrapping me in a tight embrace; careful not to hurt out baby. He kissed me and kissed Angel and sat down by his organ, collecting some papers.

"Erik, what are you doing?" I questioned. Erik turned to me and looked up at me. He seemed like he was sad and let his head hang. I sat next to him, still ocking Angel so her little whimpers would hush. Erik looked at me and kissed me before returning to his packing. I looked down at Angel who looked up at me with a rather confused look. I let out a sigh and repositioned myself on the bench by Erik's organ and began playing it with one hand.

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness. Learn to be lonley, learn to find your way in darkness," I sang. "Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on it's own. So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone." He came out of our room and looked at me, staring as though I had spoken a foreign language. He approached me and kissed my forehead. I could tell he was crying by how his lips parted. He knew that song was about him-for him.

"Vanessa, I have to protect you," Erik told me.

"Then protect me," I said. "You know I'll go anywhere with you." Angel cooed at us, making him smile. Our moment was interupted by a very loud crash. He took my hand and pulled me through a number of passages to where he wassure we'd be safe. I heard no one chasing us, but knew they were still searching. I swallowed my fear for Erik and Angel's sake. I didn't need to get them riled up. I could hear and opera being preformed and knew we were close to the stage. I took deep breaths as Erik lead me to the rafters about the stage. We watched the preformance until we heard the guards coming again. We continued running and running until it seemed like we were at a dead looked at me and I at him. The next thing I knew I heard gun shots and Erik crying out in pain. I looked up and saw dozens of police men cornering us. erik grabbed my hand and pulled my along, unaware that he was pulling me onto the stage. I could hear people mumbling and the cast seemed rather confused. More shots were fired, aimed at Erik I was sure. I knew he was getting hit, I could see the red liquid staining up his under shirt. The police approached us, and in the cluster I saw Pioter with a gun as well. It was still smoking. Erik would never be able to defend himself agaisnt these many guns when he had only a sword. I tried so hard to think of what grandmother would do. She had saved Erik's life once before, she helped him to run away.

"Phantom, you are under arrest," Pioter said, pointing the gun at him. I looked at Erik and saw how weak he was.

"No! Pioter, don't!" I shouted, throwing my own well being aside and moving in front of Erik. I heard a gun shot, but I felt no pain. I looked up to see Erik's body drapped over Angel and me. His mask had come off along with his wig. He fell limp beside me, his breathing ragged. I crouched beside him and looked into his eyes. I could see the life leaving him and tried to help. I set Angel on the ground beside him and began trying to cover the massive wound Pioter gave him.

"Vanessa..." I continued my frantic work. "Vanessa, it's useless."

"It's not, it's never useless!" I shouted, still trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to die, Vanessa,"

"Please don't die, Erik," I begged. "Angel needs a father, I need my husband." the tears came out of my face in huge droplets. Erik lifted his hand weakly to my face and I held it there so it wouldn't slip away. If I kept ahold of him, he wouldn't go away.

"Say you love me, please?" Erik asked.

"I love you Erik, with all my heart," I sobbed. I saw Angel begin to move out of the corner of my eye. She crawled into Erik's lap and sat there, crying as if she knew her father was dying.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll share with me each night each morning. anywhere you go let me go too?" I sang with as much passion as I knew how. Erik looked at me weakly and and pulled me down to kiss his blood spattered lips. It tasted of iron, but I didn't care at all. He still tasted like Erik to me.

"Love me...Vanessa...that's all I ask...of...you..." his breathing stopped after that and i knew I had lost him. I cried even harder and begged for him to come back, for the lord to take me in his stead. I would have gladly died for him, all I wanted was my Erik back. I heard Angel begin to cry as well as she craled onto Erik's bleeding chest and tugged at his shirt as if to wake him up.

"Dada, up," she sobbed. I looked at her and picked her up in my arms. She was only a few months old, and she knew how to say those few simple words. She was  
her father's child-a genious. I looked at Erik's lifeless body and kissed him one last time, expecting him to kiss back and say he was acting. 


	15. Chapter 14: Wandering Child

Chapter 14: Wandering Child, So Lost, So Helpless

It had been a year since Erik's death, and I was forced to raise the baby all by myself. My parents refused to help me with Angel or even living, so I had to make due by myself. Pioter wanted to help, but I told him i couldn't accept his money. He toldme he felt terrible for what he did and he understood if I couldn't forgive him. There was no way I could. He insisted i move in with him since my parents weren't exactly supportive to my raising of a murderers child. I refused, knowing he would just make passes at me and try to whoo me into marrying him. I eventually moved mine and Angel's things into the lair under the opera house. It was the only place I could think to keep the two of us safe.

Angel couldn't really talk, only things she thought were words, but every now and then something would come out that sounded like it really was a word though she  
would never repeat it to me. I sang to her every night so the place we were living in didn't get to her fears. She was afraid of the dark and insisted I sleep with her every single night. I didn't mine, it was nice knowing she was safetly in my arms as she slept. I sang her the lullaby that Erik always sang me and a few I had learned growing up. She would sometimes ask where her fatherwas, but it only came out as "dada?" It made me cry to know she was too young to realize he was dead.

Today was Angel's birthday and I had no idea how I was to celebrate. I wanted to have a nice little party with her family, but no one wanted anything to do with  
us. I eventually decided to take her to Erik's grave and we'd have a small picnik. It really wasn't a pleasent idea and I'm sure some people would concider me a witch of some sort, but I cast those thoughts aside. I was going for my daughter and for myself. And besides, Erik should get to see his little girl age a year.

Erik's tomb stone was simple, it had his name and said he was the Phantom of the Opera. It was my father's idea of ridiculing the dead and assuring that everyone  
knew the crimes this man had commited. I set some flowers on the grave and Angel and I began our picnik. there weren't many people here so maybe for once we could have a day where no one stared at us. Angel could walk a little so she wandered around, but she never really went that far away from me. I set her in my lap and started feeding her, all though she insisted on trying herself.

"Dada!" she said, pointing to a man on the other side of the graveyard. His body type was the same as Erik's, but I knew better than that. There was no way that  
was him.

"Dada, Dada, Dada!" she kept repeating. She wriggled herself out of my arms and ran up to the man, claiming he was her father over and over. I chased after her  
and picked her up, apologising. The man wore a hood so I couldn't see his face. He kept his head down and looked at Angel, which in itself was making me want to  
run. This man was scaring me and I didn't know what I was going to do. He held his arms out for Angel and she pulled herself out of my arms and pretty much leapt into his. Angel smiled happily and pulled the hood off his face. I all but fainted when I saw who it was.

"E-Erik?" there he was, standing in front of me like he was never gone. I was overwhelmed with emotion, but figured I was only dreaming. He was dead, I watched him die so there was no way he was really here.

"Concider it my grand finally," Erik told me, returning our child to my arms. "They all think I'm dead so now I'm free to do as I wish, even take you away." I was still in shock, I didn't know what to say or do. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be thinking. Erik was alive, the proof was in front of me and I still couldn't believe it. The man I loved was shot, but...

"Erik, how did you-"

"I'll explain everything later," he said, grabbing my shoulders. "Now, you need to go home and get your things." it took me a few minutes to process what Erik was telling me, but when I did I wrapped my free arm around him and gave him the moat passionate kiss I'd ever given him.

After that I returned home and packed my things so we could go to where Erik had been for the past year. I left a note to my family letting them know I was okay and I would come back someday. I didn't know if or when I would see them again, but that was alright. I was with Erik and I had my beautiful little girl. As far as I was concerned, that was all I'd ever need.

* * *

******Au**thers Notes: _Yes, the epic conclusion you've all been waiting for! I fully intend on writting a sequal in Erik's POV so we all know what the hell is going on with him. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
